Dark Angel
by EriksAngel2
Summary: Erik struggles to live without Christine but almost immediately finds it impossible.
1. The Lost Angel

I sat in front of my organ, my fingers poised and ready to play one of my pieces but unable to do so. I cleared my throat and cracked my neck then forced myself to play. I made several mistakes, but kept playing anyway. I soon grew far too frustrated and jumped up. I grabbed a vase from a shelf and threw it at the wall. It shattered with a satisfying crash. I stomped over to my divan and threw myself onto it, my cloak falling gently around me. I placed my arm over my eyes. I laid there seething for a while trying to calm my frantically beating heart. Suddenly, my head felt as though it were going to split open.  
I rolled off the divan and screamed in pain. I rubbed furiously at my temples, trying to ease the pain. I yelled out the first name that came to mind.  
"Christine!" I waited, knowing she would come to me. Then it hit me. In all my agony I had forgotten that she was no longer here. I grimaced as another wave of pain caused me to collapse in a heap on the floor. "Daroga!" I yelled. I clamped my head between my arms and huddled into a ball. I had just recently begun to experience such severe headaches. The first one came two days after Christine, my Angel, left me for him. "Oh, God!" I screamed. The pain was unbearable. I pushed myself off the floor and stumbled into my bathroom. The pain made me sick to my stomach. I coughed, the sickening taste in my mouth only making my suffering worse.  
I staggered out of the bathroom and began to walk slowly towards my bedroom. I didn't make it. Halfway there, I fell, my head still throbbing in a blinding pain, and I could not get up. I closed my eyes, praying for mercy or death. Suddenly I felt someone pull me up off the floor.  
"Erik! Erik, what in Allah's name is wrong with you?!" the Daroga's voice made me open my eyes.  
"Nadir," I whispered. "Thank God. "  
"Is it your heart Erik?" he asked quickly.  
"No. no, m-my head," I moaned. I was somewhat ashamed to notice there were tears running down my face. Another flare of pain rushed through my head, and I gripped the Daroga's arm tightly as I screamed. He wrapped my arm around his neck and helped me into my bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed, and more tears of anguish poured down my face.  
"I'll be right back Erik," the Daroga told me and ran out of the room. He came back moments later and helped me sit up. "Drink this," he ordered. I took the glass he offered me with a shaky hand and lifted it to my lips. I drank the liquid and fell back onto my pillows. Almost immediately I felt the pain clearing away. The Daroga sat on my bed and watched me. I remained silent for a few moments, and then I spoke.  
"Go find her Nadir," I commanded.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Go find her," I repeated.  
"Christine?"  
"Yes, Christine. Go now!" I yelled.  
"But Erik-"  
"Now!" I screamed. He jumped off the bed and hurried out of my room. I closed my eyes and smiled. I would be seeing my angel very soon, and this time I would not let her out of my sight. 


	2. Questions Answered

When the Daroga returned I was pacing in front of my divan. He came in looking worried and scared. I noticed right away that Christine was not with him.  
"Where is she Nadir?" I asked, icy warning filling my voice.  
"She has left Paris I'm afraid," he answered quietly. I stopped pacing and clenched my hands into fists in an attempt to suppress the anger I felt building inside me.  
"She what?" I growled.  
"She left Paris," he repeated. I glared at him. He stood calmly, but I could tell that he was afraid.  
"Where did she go?" I questioned.  
"I don't know Erik," he replied.  
"Well then, stop standing there like an incompetent fool and find her!" By the end of the command my voice had risen from a soft but angry growl to an uncontrollable roar.  
"Erik she could be anywhere," he said, trying to reason with me.  
"I don't care! Search all of France if you have to! I want her back and if you can't find her then I will!" I roared. He left without another word and I was left alone with my rage. I began pacing again and cursed the Daroga under my breath in every language I knew. Eventually I ran out of curses and sat down on my divan.  
I needed Christine. I needed her with me no matter what the cost. I had to find out where she went. I sat with my head in my hands for a moment, and then and idea came to me. I left my lair and made my way to the upper part of the Opera. I walked down a hall that had an open door at the end. I walked in and found exactly who I had been looking for.  
"Good afternoon gentlemen," I said bowing. The managers looked at me in utter terror. I laughed softly. "I wonder if you could help me with something." They stared at me as though I were the Devil himself.  
"Y-you w-w-want our h-help?" stammered Andre.  
"Yes, I only ask you because I need quick answers," I stated. "I need to know where Mademoiselle Daae has gone."  
"She left yesterday with the Viscount de Chagny," Firmin informed me.  
"Yes, I know she left, but where did she go?" I asked, growing quickly irritated. At that, Andre leaned over and whispered something in Firmin's ear. Firmin nodded and then looked at me, his eyes still shining with obvious fear and mistrust. "They were going to Versailles I believe Monsieur," he said. "You believe? Is this a fact or are you just trying to get rid of me?" I asked. "No, Monsieur, we know this for a fact. Miss Daae told us herself," Firmin stated hurriedly. "Very well then," I sighed. "Thank you for your time gentlemen." I nodded curtly and swept from the room. I went back down to my lair in one of the foulest moods I had ever been in. "Christine!" I screamed, as if my voice would carry to her in Versailles. I dropped to the floor and pounded my fists on the ground. "Why did you leave me?" I moaned. 


	3. The Promise

I knew I had to get her back. My only problem was how. I paced back and forth, on and off for about three hours. During that time I also drank three glasses of wine and half a bottle of brandy. Finally, I was struck with an idea so simple I was shocked that I hadn't thought of it before. _Go to Versailles._ I smiled somewhat deviously and went up a passageway that led to the Opera stables. I selected a horse and mounted it.

It was quite dark out already, so I didn't worry terribly about being seen. I reached the nearby city of Versailles in about a half an hour, putting the time roughly at midnight when I arrived in town. I rode to an inn and tied the horse to a post outside. I walked in and was surprised at the number of people still up at such a late hour. I approached the front desk, careful to keep my traveling cloak's hood over my mask.

"Good evening Monsieur!" the man at the desk said cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"I need a room. One night only," I stated.

"Alright then. Let's see what I have available." He flipped through a large book and ran his finger down one of the pages. "Ah, yes. Room 25 is available. I'm afraid it's not our best-"

"That will be fine," I interrupted sharply. "How much?" I pulled a pouch out of one of my pockets and waited for his answer.

"Eighty five francs," he said. I gave him the money and went down the hall he had said would take me to my room. I went in and removed my cloak. Sitting down on the bed I soon realized I had no idea where I would start looking for her or how. I never went out during the day and surely that would be the easiest time to find her. I sighed and searched the drawers of the bedside table for paper and a pen. I soon found my needed supplies and spent the rest of the night composing a new song.

The next morning I put my traveling cloak back on and left my room. Checking every few moments that my mask was indeed covered, I made my way out of the hotel and onto the streets of Versailles. It was a busy town and I had to make every effort not to run into anyone. I stopped into a café and scanned it for Christine. Not seeing her I was about to leave when I decided that if I didn't want to look suspicious I should order something. I ordered a drink and something to eat and sat down. I kept my head down and did not speak to anyone until someone ran into my table.

"Oh, excuse moi, monsieur."

"It's alright…" I muttered and glanced up. I looked away quickly when I saw who had spoken, but I knew she had to have seen who I was. I was right.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"Yes Christine?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I um…"

"You what?"

"I came to find you."

"What?!"

"I came to find you Christine," I stated. I stood and moved towards her and took her hands in mine. I pulled her with me outside and into an alley. "Christine, I...I need you."

"Erik…" she said softly. I moved one of my hands up to caress her face.

"Please come back to me Christine. Come back to your Angel." I stepped closer to her and lowered my lips to hers. She stiffened slightly but then relaxed. I soon felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer to me so that she was pressed up against me. Despite the warmth of her body against mine, chills raced up and down my spine as the passion of the kiss spread through my body. I broke the kiss somewhat reluctantly and moved my head so that I could whisper in her ear.

"I love you," I murmured. "Do you love me Christine?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

"Will you come back to me Christine?"

"Yes Erik." Those two simple words changed my life forever.


	4. Confession

*Author's Notes*  
  
Thanks to those who have given me reviews so far! I love feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated. I like to know if there are things I can improve.  
  
Phantomgurl33- I don't like seeing Erik in pain either, but I had to in some way show exactly how strong his love and longing for Christine was.  
  
draegon-fire- I can't just give away what will happen! Keep reading to find out! I hope you will enjoy what does happen though.  
  
florence- I just updated the story so I hope you like it. I am glad you've enjoyed it so far.  
  
The Phantom Parisienne- Thanks for the advice. I really haven't been with the site for long so I don't know what people will expect or what they like. I hope the spacing in Chapter 3 is better for you and (as you can see) I have added Author's Notes.  
  
Thanks again to all of you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I glanced quickly around the hall to make sure no one was out. I gently took Christine's arm and opened the door of my room.  
  
"Come in here," I said quietly. We walked into the room and I locked the door behind us. "Where is the Viscount?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"He has a room on the second floor," Christine replied.  
  
"Good. Would you like to leave tonight?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like to leave tonight?" I repeated.  
  
"Leave for where?" she questioned.  
  
"My home of course," I answered.  
  
"What about Raoul?" she inquired.  
  
"What about him?" I spat.  
  
"He'll wonder where I am," she stated.  
  
"I'll leave a note," I told her. "Besides, he too daft to-"  
  
"Erik!" She cut me off sharply.  
  
"Forgive me my dear, but I sometimes think you take me for granted." I said maliciously. I glared at her and waited for her response.  
  
"No Erik, it's just." She trailed off looking sad.  
  
"It's just what? It shouldn't be a hard choice. Either you want to stay with him, or you want to stay with me," I argued. She sat down on the bed and dropped her head into her hands. I sat down next to her and stroked her hair. I heard her crying softly. I took her chin in my hand and lifted her face up.  
  
"Christine, I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to come with me tonight. If you don't, when will you return to Paris?" I asked. She drew a shuddery breath and more tears spilled down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my finger and looked at her concernedly. "What's wrong Christine?"  
  
"I won't," she said.  
  
"You won't what?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.  
  
"If I don't come with you I won't be returning to Paris," she sobbed. 


	5. The Flight

"You what?!" I gasped.  
  
"Raoul and I are to be married Erik," she stated, not looking me in the eyes. I stood up and began pacing.  
  
"You're going to marry that brainless idiot?" I asked, more anger creeping into my voice with each syllable.  
  
"I am going to marry Raoul, yes. Oh, but Erik, I do love you," she said standing up and taking one of my hands. I pulled it away and glared at her.  
  
"You see what I mean?! You take my love for granted! You think that if you tell me you love me enough, your marriage will be fine with me! Well, it isn't Christine! It isn't! I hate that man and I think only God knows that better than you do!" I shouted.  
  
"Erik please, calm down," she whispered.  
  
"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when the only woman I have ever loved is running off with the one man I hate most?! Think again my dear!" I yelled. I walked around the room and stopped suddenly when I saw something I hadn't seen in over 20 years. Something I had never hoped to see again; my reflection.  
  
Although I was wearing the mask, the sight of myself in the smooth glass of the mirror brought forth such a wave of emotions I could hardly think. I screamed in anger and brought my fists down on the glass. Behind me, I heard Christine shriek in terror. I whirled around to face the door when I heard someone pounding on it.  
  
"What's going on in there?" a man demanded. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Not one word," I hissed at Christine who immediately closed her mouth. I pulled the sheet off the bed and ripped two pieces off to wrap my bloody hands. I quickly bandaged them and turned to Christine. "Come ma chère! We must leave!" I ran to the window and pulled it open. "Come Christine!"  
  
"Erik!" she cried. "What are you doing?!" I held a finger to my lips in a request for silence and walked back to the door. I could hear voices outside the room but could not tell what they were saying. Suddenly, the door handle started moving.  
  
"Christine we have to leave," I said in an urgent whisper. She still stood looking confused and scared. I ran to her, grabbed her around the waist, and carried her to the window. I helped her climb out and took one last look around the room. Just as I had climbed out the window, I heard the door open and someone gasp. 


	6. The Angel Returns

I grabbed Christine's hand and pulled her along after me.  
  
"Come Christine!" I yelled. "They might follow!"  
  
"Erik don't!" she cried.  
  
"We have to go!" I shouted. We ran around to the front of the inn and I helped her up onto the horse. I jumped on behind her and reached for the reigns.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked, pushing my hands away. I reached around her again and managed to grab the reigns.  
  
"I'm taking you to my home," I told her. Just as I was about to dig my heels into the horse's sides, I heard someone behind us.  
  
"Christine!" they yelled. I whipped around. I knew that voice.  
  
"Oh look, it's your precious patron," I sneered.  
  
"Erik let me down!" Christine said urgently.  
  
"Hmmm. let you down so you can marry him, or take you with me so that I'm happy? I think I'll have to go with choice number two," I said quietly. I dug in my heels and the horse reared up. I held Christine tightly as the horse galloped off.  
  
When we got to Paris, I helped Christine off the horse and left it tied to a post outside a building. I ran over to a sewer entrance in the street and opened it up. I walked back to Christine and took her hand.  
  
"This way Christine," I said. I led her to the entrance and helped her down. When I heard the small splash she made from jumping off the ladder, I climbed down myself. I jumped off next to her and motioned for her to follow me. After we had walked down a few passages, I pulled a small vial out of one of my pockets and turned to face her.  
  
"You need to take this Christine," I told her and held the vial out to her. She eyed it suspiciously and then slowly took it from my hand. "Be sure to drink it all," I directed.  
  
"What is it Erik?" she asked.  
  
"Just drink it. Trust me," I said and lifted the vial up closer to her mouth. She pushed my hand away and unscrewed the cap. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me over her shoulder and then emptied the vial of its contents.  
  
"Erik!" she cried and grabbed my arm before going completely limp. I swept her up into my arms and carried her the rest of the way to my lair. When we got there, I took her into her room and laid her on the bed. I sat down next to her and gently stroked her hair. I smiled to myself. My angel was back. 


	7. The Choice

I woke the next morning to find that I had fallen asleep next to Christine. I stood up slowly so as not to wake her and went out into the main room. Moments later, the door from the lake opened and the Daroga walked in.  
  
I rolled my eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want Daroga?" I asked sharply.  
  
He sighed. "Good morning to you too Erik. I've heard an interesting story involving you and Mademoiselle Daae. Is she here?"  
  
"What would give you that idea Daroga?" I questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Erik please, what did you do?" He glared at me inquiringly and I stared back.  
  
"What have you heard that I did?" I asked.  
  
"I heard that you went to a hotel in Versailles and kidnapped Christine," he stated.  
  
"That's not entirely true." The Daroga and I both whipped around to look at Christine who was walking out of her bedroom.  
  
"Good morning Christine," I said and walked to her. I took her hands and kissed her lightly then turned back to the Daroga. "You see Nadir, what you heard is not true."  
  
"Indeed," he stated. He directed his attention to Christine. "Mademoiselle, you know you do not have to be here. I can take you back to Versailles if you would like."  
  
"Daroga! Do you think I am deaf?! Or do you simply have a death wish?!" I yelled. I made sure to speak in Farsi- a language I was sure the Daroga knew but Christine did not- so that she would not hear my threats.  
  
He responded in the same way. "Erik you have to give her a choice. You can't force her to stay with you."  
  
"I gave her a choice before Daroga and you know how that ended up!" I shouted. I glanced at Christine. She looked utterly perplexed by our sudden change in language. I switched briefly back so that she could understand me. "Christine you may have a seat if you like."  
  
"Thank you Erik," she replied and sat down on the divan.  
  
I went back to the Daroga and his native language. "What do you want from me Nadir? You want me to suffer?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want you to suffer Erik, I simply want you to be rational," he stated.  
  
I poured myself and Christine a glass of wine and retorted, "I'm being perfectly rational Daroga. Would you like some?"  
  
"No thank you Erik, please don't change the subject. You cannot force her to stay here," he said.  
  
"I can Daroga, and I will if I have to. Maybe she'll just decide to stay on her own. Maybe she wants to be with me," I stated.  
  
"Have you asked her if she wants to be with you?" he questioned.  
  
I glared at him coldly. "Christine," she looked up at me, "do you want to stay with me? Would you be happy here with me?"  
  
She sighed softly. A worried expression crossed my face. I glanced at the Daroga who still had the same businesslike expression on his face as when he first came in. "Erik I don't know how to explain this to you. I love you, but I don't know how," she told me.  
  
"What? I don't understand," I replied.  
  
"I don't know how to love you Erik," she repeated.  
  
I gaped at her, momentarily lost for words. "Love me just as you would love anyone else! I'm no different!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Erik, you are. I love you but I fear you at the same time. One moment you say you love me and the next you curse at me and I fear for myself. How can I love you if you can't even love yourself?"  
  
I stared at her in astonishment. Everything she said was true. I didn't love myself. I never had and I never would, but I loved her more than anything. The cruel unfairness of it all was that she loved me. She said it herself. She loved me but she could not love me.  
  
"So you won't stay with me?" I asked.  
  
"No Erik, I can't," she answered softly.  
  
"But Christine, in Versailles! In Versailles you said- you said you would stay with me!" I cried.  
  
She sighed again. "You don't understand Erik. If I stay here I would be lying to you. I can't love you like you want me to."  
  
"You could learn to, couldn't you?" I was practically begging now. I needed her with me. I took her hands and held kissed them. "Please Christine, I-I need you."  
  
She closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away and sat next to her on the divan. "Do you want me to answer now Erik?" she asked.  
  
"No Christine, you don't have to answer now. Perhaps you should rest some more," I said. She nodded and I took her hand and led her to her room. Once she was sleeping again, I went back out to the Daroga. I sat down on the divan again and put my head in my hands. "She's going to leave me again Daroga."  
  
"She might Erik, but at least you gave her a choice. You want her to be happy don't you?" he questioned.  
  
"More than anything," I replied. "Couldn't she learn to be happy with me?"  
  
"If she thinks she can then maybe she will stay," he answered.  
  
"I hope so Daroga," I stated.  
  
"I know Erik. I know." 


	8. The Dance

A/N: Thanks reviewers!!! I really appreciate your comments.  
  
draegon-fire- I'm glad that you think Erik should show her she can learn to love him. That's what I was going to do anyway! You read my mind! Anyway, thanks again and please keep reviewing! If you notice something I could improve or have ideas for me put it in a review or email me. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, I sat at my organ composing a song when I sensed someone standing behind me. I stopped playing and I felt Christine's small arms wrap around my neck and her lips gently kiss the left side of my face. I slid over on the bench so that she could sit next to me. She did, and I started playing again. Soon I felt her rest her head on my shoulder and heard her sigh contentedly. I turned my head and kissed the top of hers. As I did so, I breathed in the sweet scent of her perfume. The song I played was a soft, slow concerto. The notes flowed gently around the two of us, bringing us to an almost perfect alternate world. Here, everything was about the music. The music was the very essence of our lives. We were part of the music and the music was a part of us. I had to take advantage of this while I was sure she felt it too.  
  
"Dance with me Christine," I whispered.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Dance with me," I repeated. I stood up and took her hands. She stood up too and I pulled her close. I started to hum the song I had been playing and we danced gracefully around the room; just my angel and I. When the dance ended, she looked up into my eyes and I down into hers. Her eyes sparkled with life and beauty. My eyes were cold and held only the dim light of a life I never had and I beauty I had only dreamed of. She let her head rest on my chest and I absently stroked her hair.  
  
"That song was beautiful Erik," she said softly.  
  
"Thank you Christine. I wrote it for you," I stated.  
  
"You wrote it for me? Why?" she asked.  
  
"You mean more than all the world to me Christine. I cannot express my love for you in words; it is a feat that could never be accomplished even if I had three lifetimes, but I can express my love for you in music, for music is the only way I can express anything and feel it is justified," I answered. "I feel that even after all of us here are dead and gone, music alone will remain. The haunting melodies of those from long ago still live today, just as the music of our time will live in years to come. Words alone will not survive, meaning if I simply told you that I love you that would not last either. However, my music will live forever even though I will not. If I put my love for you into my music, then my love will survive as well."  
  
She stared at me, an expression on her face that I couldn't quite read. Suddenly, a single tear rolled down her porcelain skin followed by another and soon she was weeping as I held her in my arms. I sank down to the floor and just held her. I rocked back and forth as one would when trying to calm a scared child. When I looked at her that's what I thought of. She seemed like a confused and scared little girl and I, with her trembling in my arms, was just as equally perplexed. 


	9. The Rose

I stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. "Shhh Christine, what's wrong? Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
She calmed down a bit and looked up at me, her face streaked with tears. "Erik." she reached up and touched my face, "oh Erik I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
I took her hand and kissed it. "I love you too Christine," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't help but think, despite my attempt to convince her that she could learn to love me enough to stay, she would leave me again. "What do you need Christine? Tell me what you need and I'll make sure you have it."  
  
"I don't need anything Erik. I just don't know what to do," she said. "Tell me what to do."  
  
"You should st-" I stopped myself from saying what I wanted and started over. "You should do what you think is right for you. I just want you to be happy my love. I cannot tell you what to do."  
  
She stood up and walked a little ways away from me. Although she was facing away from me, I could tell she had her arms wrapped around herself as a sign that she was unsure. I rested my head on my knee and sighed. I wanted so much for her to stay. At the same time tough, I knew if I made her stay, she would learn to hate me, not love me. I stood up and moved to stand behind Christine. I buried my head between her neck and her shoulder and kissed her neck.  
  
"Erik." she moaned despairingly. She wanted me to tell her what she should do. I knew what I wanted her to do, but I also knew I couldn't tell her that. I turned her to face me and took her hands.  
  
"Christine you- you may leave if you wish. If you marry the viscount, all I ask is that you bring me an invitation to the wedding. If you do however decide you wish to stay with me, you may come back whenever you like," I told her.  
  
She sighed. "I suppose- I suppose I'll leave then," she stated.  
  
That simple sentence hit me like a slap in the face. "Alright," I replied though I could feel my throat tightening. "Alright.I'll be awaiting your return no matter what you decide."  
  
"Goodbye Erik," she whispered and kissed me gently on the lips. She walked towards the door and, just as she was about to open it, I called out to her.  
  
"Christine!" she turned to look at me. "You promise you will come back?"  
  
"Yes of course Erik," she said softly. I nodded and she smiled before walking out the door.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
I ran back into my lair, having just caused a disturbance upstairs, to find a rose lying in the middle of my divan. I picked it up gently so as not to get pricked by a thorn and found a small card attached to it. I took the card off and read it.  
  
"Erik," it read, "I'm sorry I missed you. I'll come back tomorrow. Love Always, Christine." I let the card drop to the ground and looked at the rose again. I walked over to my organ and gently placed the rose on top of it.  
  
Tomorrow, I thought to myself, tomorrow I will see my Angel. 


	10. The Visit

I paced back and forth waiting for Christine to come. I had no idea when she would arrive, I just knew she would. I sat down on the divan and dropped my head into my hands. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't know I wasn't alone until I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up and saw Christine. I smiled.  
  
"Welcome back," I said and leaned in to kiss her. When I did, she didn't return the kiss, only sat still and accepted it. My heart sunk down to my stomach and my throat threatened to close. "Christine what is it?" She closed her eyes tightly and a single tear fell onto her hands. I looked down and saw a paper clasped tightly in them. "Oh God," I whispered and stood up.  
  
"Erik I'm sorry," I heard her say as though from a great distance. "Erik? Erik please look at me." I tried to look at her, I really did, but I couldn't. I couldn't look at the woman I loved more than anything. She had done what I had told her to do and was doing what she thought was best for her, yet I couldn't face her.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned around. "You have something for me?" I asked.  
  
She took a few tentative steps towards me and held out the paper she had held in her hands. I took it quickly and glanced at it. Scrawled on the paper were a date, a time, and directions to a chapel about 50 miles south of Paris. "I'll be there," I said more weakly than I had hoped to sound. She came towards me again and tried to hug me. I stepped away from her and turned my head. "You should go. Your fiancé will be waiting for you."  
  
"Erik I-"  
  
"Christine, I said you should do what you thought was right. You have done that, and I am happy for you. Right now though you need to return to your home," I said. She nodded in agreement but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with tears and longing. "I will see you at your wedding Christine." I turned and walked into my bedroom. I fell onto the bed and wept. I had always known that she would leave; I had just hoped that maybe, by some miracle, she would decide to stay with me. I cried until I fell asleep hoping I wouldn't wake up. 


	11. The Wedding

One Month Later  
  
I slowly put on my best white shirt and tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to tie my white bow tie. My long fingers got in the way causing me to throw the tie onto the bed in anger. I sat down on the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I looked up when I heard the door open.  
  
"Erik?" The Daroga's voice came softly to my ears.  
  
"What do you want Nadir?" I snapped, but only halfheartedly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. I sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm.going to a wedding," I said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to Christine's wedding," I replied. I stood up and tried the tie again.  
  
The Daroga noticed me struggling and came over to me. "Want some help?" I grunted in answer and he quickly tied it.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered and put on my blazer. I buttoned it and threw my cloak around my shoulders.  
  
"When will you be back Erik?" the Daroga asked.  
  
"Late tonight or early tomorrow morning probably. I want to stay as long as I can," I answered.  
  
"Very well. Is there anything you want me to do while you are away?"  
  
"No thank you Nadir. Just do what you usually do.whatever that is," I said.  
  
"Alright Erik, have a safe trip," he told me.  
  
"Daroga, I'm touched that you would care that much about my safety," I said sarcastically.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "See you later Erik," he drawled and walked out of the room. I felt my tie to make sure it was straight, put on my hat, and walked out of my lair.  
  
I came out onto the busy Parisian streets and was almost run over by a cab. I hadn't been out in public during the day in so long that I had nearly forgotten what it was like. People strolled casually along the streets, chatting animatedly to each other and ducking into cafés. I kept my head down so that my mask wouldn't show as much and hailed a cab as quickly as I could. I climbed in and sat down.  
  
"Where to Monsieur?" the driver asked.  
  
"Etampes," I replied.  
  
"Oui Monsieur," he said and we were off. Once we were closer to the city, I told him to go to the chapel. He pulled up in front of it, and I got out and handed him some money. I looked up at the church and sighed. I hadn't been in one in so long. I had hoped I never would again, but today I made an exception for Christine; for my Angel.  
  
I walked up the stone stairs and opened the large wooden doors. When I walked in, there were already many people in the seats as the wedding was due to start in about ten minutes. A young man at the door offered to take my cloak and hat. I accepted his offer and handed over my things. The man said nothing about my mask and didn't even seem to notice it; a reaction that was unheard of but quite welcome. I had taken about two more steps in when an even younger girl than the man who had taken my things approached me.  
  
"Sign the guestbook Monsieur?" She held up a leather-bound book and I took it from her. She handed me a pen and I quickly signed my name. I handed it back to her and she smiled and walked off. I walked down the aisle hoping for a seat near the back but finding none. I slowly and somewhat nervously made my way closer and closer to the front of the church. The whole building had a feel to it that I was, most unusually for me, very respectful of. I finally found an empty pew and sat down. I stared down at the floor. I felt unworthy. I felt that I shouldn't be in such a place. I bet no one else here feels like this, I thought. Suddenly, the organ began to play. I looked up and saw that everyone was waiting expectantly. As I watched, Raoul came down the aisle. I felt a quick but strong flash of anger. I took a deep breath and I calmed down. I won't ruin this day for Christine, I vowed. Once everyone was assembled at the front of the church, the organ started up the wedding march. Everyone stood up and I followed suit. I looked over the heads of the other guests and saw, standing beautifully at the back of the church, my Angel; Christine.  
  
She started down the aisle. She looked so happy. I felt my throat tightening and my heart speeding up. She was coming nearer to my row. I stared at her intently, taking in everything about her; the way her hair looked, the gentle curves of her face, and the glow in her eyes. She looked over at me and I bowed slightly. Her smiled faded, but she blinked, breaking our eye contact, and her smile returned. She reached the front of the church and everyone sat down. The priest began the ceremony and very soon I was crying openly.  
  
"If anyone here feels that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said. I very seriously considered speaking up. In fact, at that moment, Christine looked out at me, directly at me. She had an expression on her face somewhere between love and pain. Her eyes drew me to her. I slowly stood up, never once letting my eyes leave hers. Raoul looked out at me when the guests all started whispering at my rising.  
  
"You!" he spat.  
  
I glared at him coldly and then looked back at Christine. "Christine, I know I told you to do what you thought was best for you, but I have to be honest. I love you. I love you more than anything and if you say you love me too I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you the happiest woman alive," I stated. The guests were all talking quietly to one another and Christine was looking at me with an expression of complete rapture on her face.  
  
"I love you Erik," she whispered. I smiled and she ran down the steps to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Christine what are you doing?!" Raoul yelled from the stage. "You can't possibly be serious! You love that monster?" A still silence rang throughout the whole sanctuary.  
  
"Raoul don't," Christine begged. "Please don't. You'll only make things worse."  
  
"Things can't get worse Christine! You must be blind! Look at him!" he shouted. I clenched my hands into fists to keep from unleashing the rage I could feel building up.  
  
"Shut your mouth Chagny," I growled. "You make me sick. Come Christine." I held out my hand to her and she took it. We walked together out of the church, that holy place where I had once again been that cause of a disturbance. I hailed a cab and we climbed in together to journey back home. 


	12. The Carriage Ride

As we rode, I kept glancing over at Christine every few minutes. She was staring out the window of the cab and I could tell she was thinking. Her hand rested on the seat next to her and I covered it gently with mine. "What troubles you my love?" I asked quietly. She looked down at our hands and then up at my face. She was smiling yet I could see tears glistening on her cheeks. "Christine." I whispered and wiped away the tears. "What is it?"  
  
She sighed. "It's just that...oh, Erik, I love you, and I always will, but am I doing the right thing? Leaving Raoul I mean. Is it the right thing for me to do?" she asked. I stared at her unable to speak. "Oh, Erik!" she sobbed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Finally finding my voice, I instructed the driver to stop. "Christine, I told you, do what you think is best for you. You know I would always take care of you, but if you think that being with me is not best for you...don't force yourself. I understand," I lifted her head up, "and I love you...now and forever." I kissed her on the forehead and she hugged me tightly. "Shall I take you back to your Patron?" I asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, take me back."  
  
I nodded and told the driver to go back. Back in my seat I sat stiffly, torn between pride for doing the right thing, and heartache for I was losing her again. "I hope you will be happy," I said quietly.  
  
"Erik, I'm sorry," she told me.  
  
"Don't be," I replied. "I want you to be happy. That's all that matters to me."  
  
She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I will be Erik. I'll be happy for you," she said.  
  
I looked at her and smiled through my tears. "Good, I'm glad," I stated.  
  
We arrived back at the chapel and I escorted Christine back inside. Many of the guests were still there and Raoul was deep in conversation with a few of the men. "I can't believe her, I mean-"he was saying.  
  
I cleared my throat to cut him off. "Monsieur, you bride is here," I told him.  
  
He turned in disbelief. "Christine?" She nodded. "Are you going to stay this time?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh, yes, Raoul," she answered and kissed him deeply. He smiled then glared at me.  
  
"And what about him?" he questioned.  
  
"I was invited to a wedding and I intend to see a wedding this time," I replied honestly.  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"You have my word as a gentleman."  
  
"You are not a gentleman."  
  
"Then I suppose you can't trust me," I stated. "However, I would be willing to make you a deal that you will most likely not want to pass up."  
  
"What sort of deal?" he inquired.  
  
I pulled him off to a corner. "If I interfere in any way with the wedding this time, you may turn me over to the authorities and I will go without a struggle. If I should go back on that promise I expect you would simply tell them where I live and that will be that." I put out my hand. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
He looked at me suspiciously then shook my hand. "We have a deal," he replied.  
  
"Good," he started to walk away, "but I will know if you do not take care of her to the best of your ability and I will come for you. You can count on that," I vowed. He nodded and the wedding was announced to begin, again, in ten minutes. 


	13. The Wedding Again

I took my seat once again and the ceremony began. Raoul walked slowly down the aisle. As he passed me, he gave me a look that clearly said, "I don't trust you." I simply glared at him and he fixed his attention elsewhere. As everyone stood, again, as Christine came down the aisle, I couldn't help but wonder why I was letting her do this. I was surprised at myself for how easily I had agreed to bring her back here. Again, as she passed my row, I bowed slightly and she smiled back. This time, however, she mouthed the words "thank you" and blew me a kiss. She reached Raoul and the priest and the wedding started.  
  
True to my word, I did not interfere at all. Raoul must have expected I would for when the priest again said the "speak now or forever hold you peace" bit he turned and glared at me. I remained silent though and Raoul and my beloved Christine were wed.  
  
Afterwards, I went directly over to Christine. "Congratulations my dear, I'm very happy for you," I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you so much Erik, for everything," she replied and hugged me tightly. I kissed her on the cheek and turned to Raoul.  
  
"Take care of her," I growled so that Christine could not hear.  
  
Raoul laughed. "I will, don't you worry," he told me.  
  
"You better, or you can expect a visit from me," I said simply. I turned back to Christine. "Care for a quick walk?"  
  
She smiled and took my arm. "I won't be long," she told Raoul. He nodded and I led Christine through the back door of the church and to the gardens.  
  
"Christine, I'm sure you will be happy with Raoul, but if ever he mistreats you in any way, please let me know," I said. "I will deal with him accordingly."  
  
"Erik, I'm going to be just fine," she stopped me, held both of my hands and looked into my eyes, "and you know it. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Christine, I know, but I just want you to know that if you ever need me for any reason, I'll always be there," I told her. She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I didn't want her to pull away, but she did and we continued our walk.  
  
"Maybe you can come see me sometimes," she said hopefully.  
  
"Perhaps," I mused. "But you know it isn't easy for me to travel too much. Where are you going to be living?"  
  
"Just outside Paris," she answered. "We picked out a lovely chateau."  
  
"Well, as soon as you are all settled in, write me," I said.  
  
"Who do I address the letter to? On the envelope I mean. I can't address it to the Opera Ghost can I?" she asked.  
  
"No, you can't do that," I replied. "Address it to the Daroga. If you put the Opera House address on the envelope it will get to him just fine."  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
"Perhaps we should get back inside," I stated. "Other people will want to talk to the bride." She smiled and nodded. We made our way back to the church. Just before we went inside, she kissed me one last time.  
  
"Christine, there you are!" Raoul exclaimed when we came back in. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I thank you very much for inviting me, but I must be going now," I told them both. I kissed Christine's hand and shook Raoul's. "I hope you will be very happy together."  
  
"Thank you Erik," Raoul replied. He looked somewhat shocked that I had wished them happiness. "We will be." I nodded and walked away. I hailed a cab and rode back to Paris, deep in thought. 


	14. The Walk

A few weeks later, the Daroga came to see me. "I'm very proud of you Erik," he said. "You've been taking this very well."  
  
"I'm not your son Daroga. Your job is to be my conscience, not to be proud of me," I snapped. I was sitting at my piano, aimlessly poking at various keys. I soon realized I was playing a very staccato version of the wedding march. I quickly changed to playing the funeral march.  
  
"Erik, you're depressed aren't you?"  
  
"Do I look depressed to you Daroga? No, wait, don't answer that. I'm not depressed. I couldn't be happier. I don't think ever in my life have I been so...ecstatic," I drawled, the last part turning very sarcastic sounding. The Daroga glared at me. "Alright perhaps I'm slightly depressed. Only slightly though. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know Erik," he said. "It's just that one of the last times you were depressed you did something drastic. I don't want that to happen again. And stop playing that!" I had been playing the funeral march over and over again. I sighed and stood up. I started walking towards the door of my lair.  
  
"I'll be back shortly Daroga. You can wait for me or you can leave if you have more important things to do. I can't imagine what but you never know," I said putting on my cloak and hat.  
  
"Erik where are you going?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Relax Daroga, I'm just going for a walk," I told him. I sauntered down the halls and came out a passage that led to an alley behind a café. The sun was setting and there were few people out on the streets of Paris. Suddenly, I heard a woman screaming.  
  
"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" she shrieked. "Oh God, someone help me!"  
  
I started running towards the sound of her voice and came to another alley. At the very end of it was a young woman. She was pinned against the wall by a man not much older than me. She saw me and started screaming again. "Help me! Please help me!" she cried. I started down the alley and the man turned around.  
  
"Get away! I found her first!" he bellowed.  
  
"It doesn't look like she wants you touching her like that," I said calmly.  
  
"I said get away! She's mine!" he roared.  
  
"Please help me. Please don't let him hurt me," she begged. She was sobbing now and was still pinned against the wall. The man had one hand on her chest and one low on her waist. I slowly came even closer. My left hand instinctively slid down to my waist where I kept my lasso.  
  
"Let the lady go," I instructed.  
  
"Please..." she moaned.  
  
"Shut up!" the man yelled and slapped her across the face. She screamed and started crying even harder.  
  
"Let...the lady...go!" I ordered through gritted teeth.  
  
"You want me to let her go? Fine!" he shouted and shoved her to the ground. She hit her head and lay very still. The man lunged at me and I was caught off guard. His fist connected with my left temple and we tumbled to the ground. I swung my foot hard into his side and got quickly back to my feet. He stood up as well. He threw another punch and I ducked, grabbed his head and brought my knee up to smash his head against. He staggered back and I punched at him. He grabbed my fist and his other fist came up and caught me on the chin. I fell against the wall and shook my head to clear my vision. I looked up and saw him charging towards me. I didn't have time to pull out the lasso so I sidestepped and he ran past me. I ran towards the end of the alley, pulled out my lasso and spun back around. It flew threw the air and caught him around the neck. I jerked my wrist and the rope twisted fatally. He was dead before he hit the ground. I yanked the lasso back to me and put it back at my waist. Over in the corner, the young woman groaned. I went and kneeled beside her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and looked around fearfully. "Where is he?" she whispered in terror.  
  
"He won't bother you anymore," I assured her. She looked up at me in rapture then closed her eyes and passed out again. I picked her up and started back towards the alley behind the café. "Well, that was quite a walk," I muttered to myself and reentered the passageway to the labyrinth. 


	15. The New Girl

I made it back to my lair and went into Christine's old bedroom. I laid the girl down on the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. I took her pulse and found that it was normal. I put a blanket over her and walked out into the main room. Just then, the Daroga walked in.  
  
"Erik, what are you doing?" he asked when he saw me mixing a drink.  
  
"I'm, uh, I'm making a drink. I thought you were smarter than that Daroga," I replied. "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to go lay down." I started back towards Christine's room.  
  
"Erik, that's not your room," the Daroga said.  
  
"Of course it is. Every room here is mine. This just isn't the room I normally sleep in," I stated. The Daroga glared at me suspiciously and started after me. "Daroga, really, this is not a good time for you to be here. I'm extremely tired and I-"he pushed the bedroom door open.  
  
"Who is that Erik?!" the Daroga demanded.  
  
I poked my head into the room. "Her? I have no idea," I told him.  
  
"You must know who she is. She's sleeping in one of your beds."  
  
"I honestly don't know Daroga. All I know is that I think I saved her from being raped," I said. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Help me Daroga."  
  
He walked over and stood by the bed. "What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Help me sit her up and open her mouth," I instructed.  
  
He sighed and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Erik how is it that these type of things happen to you?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know Daroga, now stop bothering me, I'm busy," I growled. "Open her mouth." He opened her mouth and I put the glass gently to her lips. I tipped it back and a small amount of the mixture trickled into her mouth. I didn't really know quite why I was helping this girl. She was pretty, but not quite as beautiful as Christine. She looked to be about the same age, but that she had seen much more pain in her life than My Angel. Her hair was long like Christine's, but much darker; closer to the color of my own raven hair. Her slender body and pale skin gave her the youthful, innocent look that conceivably was the cause of her problem earlier. She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. I found myself staring into two deep blue pools that seemed to glow.  
  
"Good evening mademoiselle," I whispered, still staring into her hypnotic eyes.  
  
"Good evening," she replied. She still sounded somewhat dazed. Suddenly she slowly raised her hand and reached towards my mask. I grabbed her hand softly and put it back down at her side. "Are you hurt?" she asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no, I'm fine. How are you?" I questioned.  
  
"I'm alright I guess. You saved me," she stated.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I did. What is your name miss?" I asked her.  
  
"Alaina," she said. "My name is Alaina."  
  
"Alaina," I echoed in a whisper. I didn't know what it was, but something about her drew me to her and I couldn't help it.  
  
Behind me, I heard the Daroga clear his throat. I looked back at him, angry and glad at the same time to be distracted from Alaina. "What are you doing Erik?" he asked in Farsi. Obviously he didn't want Alaina to know what he was saying so I took the hint and responded the same way.  
  
"I'm not doing anything Daroga," I snapped.  
  
"Yes you are Erik. You know she cannot replace Christine. As soon as she is well, she has to leave," he stated.  
  
"Just go away Daroga," I ordered.  
  
"Erik........." he said disapprovingly.  
  
"GO AWAY! You always ruin everything for me! Can't you just once stay out of my life?!?" I shouted and jumped up.  
  
"Fine Erik; I won't bother you again. I'm leaving now. If you need me I'll be in Persia," he told me and left the room.  
  
In my anger, I forgot to continue speaking Farsi when I yelled after the Daroga. "Good! I don't care Daroga! Leave! I've never liked you anyway!" I turned back to look at Alaina. She was looking at me somewhat nervously. I wondered why, and then I realized I hadn't spoken Farsi. "I'm sorry Alaina. I didn't mean to frighten you," I said.  
  
"You didn't," she replied. I could tell she was lying.  
  
I sat down next to her. "Yes I did," I took her hand, "and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," she said and smiled.  
  
"Come," I said and stood up.  
  
She stood up as well and followed me out into the sitting room. "I like your house," she stated.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I like your house," she repeated.  
  
"Oh.........thank you," I said. "Would you like some wine?"  
  
"Alright," she replied.  
  
I poured two glasses of wine and handed hers to her. As she sipped her wine, I looked over the rim of my glass at her then lowered it and sat it on the table. I watched her for a moment longer before asking, "Do you sing?" 


	16. Secrets and Tears

She laughed sweetly. "Me, sing? No, I never have. Well, I did once..." she trailed off, a reflective look in her eye. She sipped her wine again and stared down at the floor. As I watched her a tear fell to the floor.  
  
"Alaina, what's wrong?" I asked. I tipped her head up so I could look her in the eye and she began to cry even harder. "Alaina, don't cry." I took her glass from her and sat it down on the table. I kneeled in front of her and she continued to sob. I had no idea what was going through her mind to cause her so much grief but I didn't question her. I simply sat in silence as her crying echoed off the cold walls of my home. Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and collapsed to the floor beside me. Shocked, I could only hold her loosely as she wept on my shoulder. A moment later I found my voice. "Alaina, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like to see you so upset."  
  
She sat back on her heels and looked at me. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's nothing. It's just a memory; a horrible memory."  
  
Her crying quieted and I pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I see. Come, let me help you up," I said and stood offering her my hand as I did so. She took my hand and stood. She was shorter than me by about six inches. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back almost to her waistline. Again I felt the feeling of being drawn to her and I couldn't escape it.  
  
She stared at me for a moment before turning away. "I don't want to impose upon you. I will leave now if you wish," she stated.  
  
"You aren't imposing. Honestly, I rather enjoy the company. I don't talk to people often," I blurted before I realized what I was saying. I regretted the words the second they were out of my mouth.  
  
"Really? You're such a gentleman though. Surely you had excellent schooling then," she replied.  
  
"I, uh, I never went to school. I couldn't," I admitted.  
  
"Why ever not?" she asked.  
  
"That's not important. I just couldn't," I snapped and turned away cursing myself under my breath. I always had to lose my temper.  
  
"I'm sorry," I heard Alaina whisper.  
  
"Don't be; I'm the one who should be sorry. I lose my temper far too easily. It's my worst flaw. Or, well, maybe not my worst..." I trailed off, not wanting to go any further with that statement. I turned back to face her. "Come Alaina." She took my hand and I walked her back to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed with that same sad look in her eye as before. It seemed to me that we both had something terrible to hide. I stared down at her and again the strange feeling came over me that there was a reason I had met her. "Who was he?" I asked, more to take my mind off of her than anything else.  
  
"Who was who?" she questioned seeming somewhat startled by my voice.  
  
"That man who was bothering you," I clarified.  
  
"Oh..." she trailed off and looked down at her hands. "He...he's my boss."  
  
"He was your boss," I corrected. She looked up at me curiously. "I-I had to kill him. He would have killed me if I hadn't, and then God knows what would have happened to you." I was lying of course. There was no way that that man could possibly have defeated me.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I said. "More importantly did he hurt you?"  
  
She started to shake her head then stopped and nodded. "It wasn't anything new," she stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"He'd done worse to me before. When I didn't give him what he wanted willingly he...he'd take it forcibly," she explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said softly. "No one deserves that."  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." She looked up into my eyes and held my gaze; something very few people could do. "You have amazing eyes," she told me.  
  
"So do you," I whispered.  
  
She smiled and looked down at her hands again. "They're my father's eyes. Oh he was so wonderful. I really miss him," she said.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked softly.  
  
Her eyes began to well up with tears again and she looked away. "It was a long time ago. We had gone into town, he was looking for a job again, and someone pulled me away from him. I yelled and yelled for him but he didn't come...he didn't come. Finally, I got away and I ran trying to find him. It was getting late when we first came to town, and by the time I got away from the man who grabbed me the streets were nearly empty and the sun was going down. As I ran I thought I heard my father calling me. I followed his voice to a dark alleyway; I walked down it and I found him. He was hurt so bad, there was so much blood, I knew I was going to loose him. I sat next to him holding his hand until his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath. I tried to wake him even though I knew he was gone. When I couldn't do it, I started screaming for help. No one came so I started looking for help. The only person I found was..."  
  
"Your boss," I finished. She nodded and buried her face in her hands, overcome with emotion. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned up against me and I stroked her hair trying to calm her. "Why don't you lie down for a while?"  
  
"Alright," she whispered. I helped her under the covers and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand. "Please, don't go yet."  
  
I sat back down and looked at her questioningly. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm afraid," she replied.  
  
"Of what? There's nothing here that will hurt you, not while I'm here," I told her.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, you've been very nice but never in my life have I met a man who doesn't just want to use me."  
  
"Alaina, I would never do anything like that to you. You have to trust me," I said soothingly.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "Please stay until I'm asleep," she whispered.  
  
"Of course," I replied and laid down next to her. Soon, her soft rhythmic breathing made me feel drowsy myself and I drifted to sleep. 


	17. Truth Be Told

"Erik! Erik where are you!"

"I'm here…" I mumbled not sure if the voice I was hearing was in my dream or real.

"Erik!" I heard again. I peeled my eyes open and looked next to me. Alaina was still asleep. Now fully awake, I sat up and listened. "Erik!"

"Who in God's name is that?" I asked myself. The voice sounded familiar somehow but I couldn't place it with a person. It was different, strained, filled with hurt. I stood up, straightened my jacket and walked into my sitting room. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. "My God Christine what's wrong?!" She ran to me and threw her arms around my neck sobbing. She said something that I could not understand through her tears. I pulled her away from me and looked her in the eyes. "Has he hurt you Christine? Tell me the truth. Has he hurt you?"

"N-no," she sobbed. "H-he's gone! He's gone Erik! I've lost him!"

"Christine, Christine, calm down. What do you mean you've lost him? Lost who?" I asked.

"Raoul!" she cried. "He left! Oh God Erik, he left and it's my fault!" She collapsed to the floor sobbing and I kneeled next to her. It hurt me to see her in so much pain.

I stroked her hair and held her. "Christine, it's not your fault. It can't be your fault," I said.

"It is Erik, it is. I was bored and I wanted to go out for a while. I went for a walk and I-I came here, to the Opera. I didn't know Raoul had followed me. I saw a very dear friend of mine from when I lived in London and he took me to get a drink. When I was leaving I kissed him goodbye. Only on the cheek though! But Raoul…he saw me the whole time and he thought it was more than it was. I tried to explain but he's horrible to talk to when he doesn't want to listen. So this morning when I woke up he wasn't there. I asked one of our housemaids if she knew where he was and she said she had heard him talking to our butler about going to London." She wiped away her remaining tears and looked at me sadly. "So it is my fault. If I hadn't gone out then it wouldn't have happened."

"No, no Christine. Don't blame yourself. He doesn't realize what he's done by leaving you," I said. I looked at her and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm very sorry my dear."

"Erik, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't be on my own. I just can't!" she cried. She buried her face in my shoulder and wept. I kissed the top of her head and held her in my arms. As wonderful as it was to hold her again, it hurt me terribly to see her in so much agony.

"You could always stay here if you'd like to get away from everyone for a while," I offered.

"Do you mean that Erik?" she asked.

"Christine, of course I do. I still love you," I told her. She smiled and kissed me. Taken aback, I pulled away slightly. "Christine…Christine, don't do this."

"What's wrong? You said you love me."

"I do, but you're vulnerable right now. Your husband just left you. I don't want to take advantage of you," I said.

"You aren't," she argued. "Not if I let you." She tried to kiss me again but I held her back.

"Christine," I said sternly. "Don't do this. You'll regret it later. I know you will."

She looked at me clearly hurt. "Erik why would I regret it if I love you?" she asked. Just then something worse than I had expected happened. "Erik, who is she?"

I turned around to see Alaina standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She drifted slowly over to us and looked inquisitively down at Christine. "Christine, this is Alaina," I said slowly. They were giving each other looks of such contempt that I feared speaking too quickly would set either of them off.

Christine turned to me, tears welling in her eyes. "So this is why I would regret being with you. You've wasted no time in replacing me I see!" she screeched. She jumped up quickly and started walking away.

I started after her and grabbed her arm. "Christine I-"

She turned sharply and cut me off with an unexpected and surprisingly painful slap across my face. "Don't touch me Erik! Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" she wailed. Tears were pouring down her cheeks now and she looked ready to faint.

"Christine…my dear Christine…please calm yourself," I said, an irritated edge to my voice. She stood staring at me angrily before crumbling to the ground once again.

"How could you Erik…how could you replace me so quickly?" she sobbed.

Very cautiously I sank to the ground beside her, yet far enough away in case she decided to turn violent again. I slowly extended my hand toward her face and when she made no move to stop me I pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Christine listen to me," I looked around and saw that Alaina had gone; most likely back to her room, "I have not replaced you. I love you very, very much my dear."

"Y-you have a f-funny way of sh-showing it Erik," she stammered.

I sighed and moved a little closer to her. "You want to know why she is here I imagine," I said. She nodded and I moved even closer. She was sufficiently calm now and she rested her head on my shoulder. I absently stroked her hair as my story came out. "It was just yesterday. I found that my mind had once again drifted to you and refused to go any other way. I needed something to distract me so I went for a walk. Not far along I heard someone screaming. She sounded so frightened I had to see what was going on. I found her in an alleyway and she was in a considerable amount of trouble. A man had her up against the wall and I presume he meant to rape her. Anyway, I went in and I…I killed the man and saved her. She passed out and I didn't want to leave her alone so I brought her back here to tend to her until she was well enough to leave."

"That's all?" Christine asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes Christine, that's all," I assured her. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. I helped her up and we moved to sit on the divan. She positioned herself in my arms and rested her head on my chest. I began to hum softly and within minutes she was sleeping. I stopped humming and pondered the situation I found myself in. I now had two women, both needing comfort and, finding it only in me, I could not turn them away.


End file.
